


Resident Evil: Resistance

by InerrantErotica



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil: Resistance
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Guro, Monsters, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: This story contains scenes of explicit sexual violence and guro.There will be nasty and violent bad ends, but they are not necessarily… permanent. You have been warned.
Kudos: 5





	Resident Evil: Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> THE SURVIVORS  
> Valerie (Support, Healing)  
> Valerie is a reserved Raccoon University graduate student whose breakthrough research on healing technology landed her an internship at NEST 2. In a hoodie and glasses, she neatly fits the archetype of the nerdy wallflower.
> 
> January (Damage, Hacking)  
> Genius hacker, lone wolf, cynic- Jan will take any job as long as it pays. Well. A real rebel in black leather, with piercings and short blonde hair, she was working for News Comet, investigating Umbrella before she went missing.
> 
> Becca (Damage, Firearms)  
> Raised at her family’s farm in the countryside, Becca spent a lot of time outdoors and became a park ranger. When she entered adulthood, Becca decided to become a park ranger. A real ‘Daisy Duke’, wearing short shorts and a tied up flannel shirt.
> 
> Jill (Damage, Combat)  
> Former S.T.A.R.S. specialist and survivor of the Arklay Mansion incident, Jill is the heroine of horrors past, plagued with a never-ending loop of nightmares that trap her like a rat in a maze besides this group of young strangers.
> 
> THE MASTERMIND  
> Simone Kouassi, the Mastermind (Time Stalling, Creatures)  
> Head of Umbrella’s West African ‘procurement’ division, this Ivorian villainess spearheaded the company’s bioweapons breeding program- using the experimental T-Eros virus. In recent years, her research has fallen out of favor in lieu of test tube embryonics. She is eager to prove her theorems on some fresh test subjects.

Four survivors woke up on the cold concrete beneath the cool night sky. Though outdoors, they were surrounded by concrete walls with barbed wire, shipping boxes stacked up around them with plenty of garbage and other barricades strewn about. ‘Express Delivery’ trucks blocked off the parking lot into discrete pathways leading into the large building. Flames rose up from the adjacent street from behind the concrete wall, a taste of the nightmare of Racoon City.

At this point, the survivors had stuck in a quixotic paradoxical loop of sorts. Every experience was new and terrifying… and yet it also felt so tremendously familiar. The four immediately ran to a hi-tech looking box, from which they could better arm themselves at a cost.

“Welcome, one and all my lovely guests.” A woman’s voice rang out from the PA system, “Stay as long as you’d like… it might even be fun.”

“Gee, we’re fightin’ for our lives and she wants us to have fun?” Becca groused.

Jill took out a steel bat, slapping it on her palm. The veteran was eager to bash some zombie skulls. Valerie grabbed some extra herbs, ever expecting the worst. Jan was cockier, refusing to make any purchases.

Becca found a quickdraw revolver and flipped open the cylinder to check the ammo count, “It’s not my six shooter but it’ll have to do.” The country girl said with a cheerful drawl.

The four women rushed out into the parking lot, under the watchful eye of the camera looming over them. The double doors leading to the receptionist’s office was locked, so Jill spearheaded the ‘unlocking’ effort… with her shoulder. Four slams later and she broke through… but then backed away.

January ran out ahead, but Valerie called out her name… a bit too late. She stepped on a landmine, catching all four of them in an explosion.

“Oh my~” The mastermind cooed, “This might be easier than I thought.”

Amid her tauntings, the survivors managed to get through the first area fairly swimmingly. A few zombie bites, thanks to another trap which immobilized Jill just as she broke down another door.

They got to the second area with a decent amount of time left before the experiment’s mysteriously arbitrary end. That’s when things started to turn for the survivors…

Riding high on their apparent success, they started to split off in different directions. Jill, ever the thorough puzzle solver, methodically combed the warehouse room for ammunition, herbs, and credits. Valerie practically held onto her bicep the whole time.

Becca and January split up in the office hallways, left and right respectively.

The park ranger shoulder slammed the door open to an open storeroom full of ledgers and empty cardboard boxes. She sighed in disappointment. No security guard zombie here…

Still, there was bound to be some useful loot. She started shifting through the desks, completely oblivious to the way the camera honed in on her. The door closed shut and locked behind her on the opposite end of the room.

Unfortunately for Becca, Jill and the others could spare not one moment for her- spreading out into the other rooms and hallways to try and locate the security guard zombie.

Simone had apparently been stockpiling her resources just for Becca… She backed into the corner as two naked zombies rose up from the aether on each side of her. An instant later, the camera shot enhancing rounds into each of them, boosting their strength, speed, and durability. As Kouassi’s special creatures, naked zombies were unique in that they retained some of their other primal urges…

Their bodies were pale and wracked with decay in patches all over- flesh was sloughing off their bones in some parts and fully intact in others. Most alarming of all- their most important organ (at least for Simone Kouassi’s purposes) was completely untouched by the ravages of the virus. In fact, it even seemed enhanced by the rigor mortis- their members coursing with powerfully thick veins that gave each a bloodshot pallor.

Becca unloaded all six shots of her revolver in an instant, knocking one of them down. Unfortunately, the quickdraw had quite a slow reload. “Need more lead!” She cried out.

“Owaaaargghh!” The other zombie moaned, rushing forward and clawing for her body. Instead of flesh, his nails caught flannel. The monstrosity tore through her shirt, catching on the makeshift knot and crudely unraveling it.

They grappled for a few moments before she threw her back. Just as she got free, the camera turret shot a dart that struck her right in her (now very much exposed) chest. It didn’t hurt- maybe it pinched a tiny bit… but she suddenly felt her whole body getting hot. 

The blonde’s cheeks flushed and her heart started pounding. It was a response borne out of fear, yes… but it was also one of arousal.

“Best not to fight it, dear.” Simone teased over the PA system, “In fact, I’ll wager you might enjoy this more than I will.”

The other zombie rose to his feet as Becca finally managed to reload the revolver. Yet even in spite of that, she was still confronted with two enemies advancing upon her. Perhaps Becca fell victim to the mastermind’s ominous words.

She was stuck at an impasse of indecision.

One of them tackled her onto the desk, knocking away a chair and pushing a few boxes off onto the floor. He grabbed her wrist and moaned as he leaned over her. She expected him to go for her throat… but instead, the naked zombie swiped downwards, his hand catching on the hem of her daisy dukes. The button popped off her fly and the jean shorts slid down to her thighs, exposing the woman’s bare sex- faintly glistening with arousal. She had but a tuft of blonde hair over it, a fashionable glimpse into the state of her sex life.

“G-gawd!” She cried out, planting her hand on his face and trying to shove him away. She felt his wet tongue on her palm and instantly recoiled, “I’m indecent here!”

Alas, the other survivors were all off on the other side of the area, dealing with the security guard zombie. Valerie and Jan watched as Jill wailed on him with the steel bat. He laid helpless on the ground, subjected to their unrelenting assault. It was not unlike the fate of their poor comrade...

“Aaaahhh!” Becca cried out as she felt herself suddenly and ignobly violated- penetrated by the undead thing between her thighs. As if by instinct, she found her legs had wrapped around his waist. She thrust her hips outwards- as if to repel him, but of course the only thing that did was further impale herself upon his cock, “G-get off!”

The worst part about it… was that it didn’t hurt. In fact it felt incredible, just as Simone had alluded to. With nothing to hold onto, Becca reached out instead for the naked zombie. She reached out and grabbed a handful of hair- but instead of tearing him off of her or pushing him away… she found herself embracing him as a lover might.

The other naked zombie meandered over to the other end of the door, at Simone’s behest, to barricade the door with his body. The mastermind continued to shore up her defenses throughout the area, creating all kinds of traps and impediments throughout those narrow corridors.

Becca threw her head back, her blonde hair a pillow upon the desk as she let out a moan. The zombie fucked her as muffled gunshots and monstrous groans came through the walls. Her comrades were getting closer… but her rescue was delayed further as they prioritized unlocking the security terminals.

Her mate was a gruesome lover- half of his head was a skull lined with red. One eye was a pale milky white- the other completely ruined. A worm fell out of the cavernous socket and fell upon her cheek so she looked away, focusing on the pleasurable feeling over the horrifying sights.

And it was mercifully pleasurable… his cock plumbed depths of her sex and soon the abomination began to seize up and groan, every limited faculty of his mind coalescing towards a singular release.

The human body had certain… inhibitions to muscular contractions inherent to orgasm- men most of all. Not so for Simone’s creations. Once they began to climax- nothing could stop them. The zombie began to flood her womb in his horrid seed, spurt after spurt slamming against her inner walls. In her state of artificial ardor, Becca had no choice but to take it… and to helplessly cum as well.

She let out a throaty moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her whole body began to convulse- as her pussy squeezed him in pulses.

The other naked zombie burst out of the room just as the others had finally made their way to that end of the hallway. Jill knocked him off his feet with a swing of her bat and the door locked again- just to slow them down.

“Well, here they come.” Simone sighed, “All good things must come to an end, I’m afraid. Finish her.”

The park ranger’s tongue was lolling out of the side of her mouth, her eyes had drifted to the corner of the room and her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She rocked back and forth as the monster rutted into her, cumming inside her… she was cumming too, soaking his cock.

Becca was cumming and moaning even as he leaned down, pinned her shoulder to the desk… and tore into her jugular with gnashing red teeth. She kept cumming, screaming in a death both petite and grand. All the while, the woman clung to him closer, wrapping her legs around him tighter and pulling his head deeper towards her throat. A mindless convulsion, perhaps… but as the life drained from her body, it was still clenching and relaxing upon her lover’s cock.

“Damn!” Jill spat, putting away her bat and drawing her pistol… She took aim for the monster but hesitated. Becca was already dead and there was nothing to be gained by avenging her, not with ammo so precious. She backed out of the entrance and pointed to Jan and Valerie to keep moving, “C’mon!”

Off they rushed to find the third security terminal, leaving the naked zombie to exhaust himself into the poor country girl’s body.

Becca woke up on the cold ground, her head all fuzzy and her ears ringing.

“H-huh?” She rubbed her head, getting to her feet all wobbly and unbalanced, “I mus’ be dreaming…”

She was back at the start of the area, in the warehouse with boxes stacked up to the ceiling. She hadn’t a scratch on her, miraculously… but her shirt was still torn and unbuttoned and her shorts were still in dire need of a button to keep them on her waist.

The country girl had a feeling the rest of the group were up ahead searching for the last security terminal so she’d just need to link up with them.

“Bes’ to get a move on.” She said, not bothering to stock up on supplies. It was a poor assumption to make that this area, once cleared out, would remain empty. Midway through the room, the lights shut and the door locked.

She heard a bestial growl up ahead, unmistakably canine… and then another from behind her. A zombie’s moan soon joined them- and Becca realized she was alone in the room with three of them. Her knees went weak as her body suddenly remembered all the wonderfully awful feelings of her past ‘life’.

Back at the far end of the zone, the other three survivors were waiting beside the service elevator to the third and final area.

“She should be here by now.” January groaned impatiently, eyeing the nearby camera nervously. It was as if they had completely forgotten, or had chosen to ignore, the gruesome sight of Becca’s death just moments before.

Jill sighed… and then turned to Valerie and Jan, “You two stay here. I’ll find out what the hold-up is.”

Off the S.T.A.R.S. officer went to double-back across the whole area. At least she was an old hand at double-backing and esoteric puzzle solving.

…  
…  
…

Becca fell face forward onto the ground, barks and zombie groans ringing out around her. The lights flickered back on as she got onto her hands and knees to try and scamper somewhere- anywhere for safety.

“Oof!” She let out as she was suddenly lurched forward from the added weight upon her back. Something cold and… furry heaved itself upon her. A zombie dog latched onto her, hooking his front legs around her hips (and in the process sliding her shorts down her thighs) and nipping at her shoulder blades.

Becca yelped as she felt herself violated once more- this time by an undead dog of all things. It almost made her want to puke… but then, as he started thrusting away at her- pummeling her pussy… she collapsed forward and let out a moan of anguished pleasure.

“You remember how this feels, don’t you?” The disembodied voice of the mastermind teased, “It’s okay to give in…”

The country girl felt her pussy getting stuffed fuller and fuller as the hound’s knot built in size and strength, squeezing against her inner walls and locking their bodies in a carnal embrace.

Becca got up onto her knees, almost sitting up straight while the beast clutching at her back like some kind of parasite. White watery cum started dripping out of her sex and onto the floor, soaking her thighs and the dog’s balls both.

She reached behind her, wrapping her arm around the hound’s neck as she drew her pistol to end it. Unfortunately, another one directly ahead of her broke out into a dead sprint towards her.

“Aaah!” She cried out as it barreled into her, throwing her and the other beast backwards. An awkward tumble, to be sure, but even a violent collision like that wouldn’t break apart the knot locking their sexes together.

The woman was soon confronted with another dog cock in her face as she grabbed a handful of his haunches… and, against all reason and good sense, she felt compelled at the sight of it to open her mouth.

The smell of blood and sex and sweat burned her nostrils. Everything about her environment was offensive- from the sights to the sounds and the taste. Yet one thing sense was undeniably pleasing- like it was a reprieve from all this horror. It all felt good… so she sucked upon the monstrous dog’s cock.

If only to experience what it would feel like.

Just as Jill rounded the corner to get back to the warehouse, out of seemingly nowhere a gigantic creature dropped down to block her path.

“Introducing the Schraube Dämon!” Simone cheered through the PA. Valerie and Jan immediately left the safety of the elevator at such an ominous portent, rushing off to assist Jill.

“A little obscure, perhaps…” Simone mused, “But he’d make a husband for you all, no?”

The creature was vaguely humanoid, though deformed and twisted. Propellers had been grafted into his arms and all manner of tubes and machinery was interwoven in his flesh. He had long black hair, soaking wet, and his features were obscured behind an iron mask. Even hunched over as he was, his back scraped up against the ceiling. Of course, between his legs dangled something most terrifying.

He roared as Jill backed away and pulled out her Samurai Edge custom handgun, determined to fight her way through to her beleaguered comrade.

Becca herself was in a terrible position… the girl’s body was barely visible under the tangle of bestial bodies. As much as she might twist and contort to get away from the dog mounting her, the knot just wouldn’t budge. More alarmingly, a similar bulge began to swell and throb in her mouth- even as the tip of the other monstrous cock started tickling the back of her throat, causing her to gag and salivate uncontrollably… not unlike a dog herself.

She started to choke, uttering no sounds- no squealing or gasping. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. She slapped and batted at the mass of flesh writhing over her. Her chin and jaw was soon covered in spittle crawling down her slender neck.

Then, against all reason and decency… she started to cum.

As she uncontrollably slobbered over the cock in her mouth, desperate to swallow the unswallowable and open her airways, so too did her pussy squeeze and gush over the knot stretching her womanhood to its limits.

Again her body convulsed. Her fingers clawed at whatever they could reach- the cold concrete or the bestial musculature of her monstrous ‘lovers’. She was cumming uncontrollably, over and over again, experiencing the most toe-curling, eye-rolling, mind-numbingly orgasmic pleasure life had to offer… in the very last moments of her life.

At least in this life.

Jill burst through the door of the warehouse as the monster’s roars echoed down the hallways behind her. She had Jan managed to slip by the monster while Valerie was hiding in the safe room on the opposite side.

The hacker and the officer came upon Becca just as she expired… reduced to a receptacle for monsters’ sexual urges. They shot both of the dogs dead, who fell atop Becca’s body.

“Shit.” Jan groused, reloading as they reviewed the grisly scene.

Twice now Becca had been violated to death, and twice now she awoke upon the floor at the start of the area. The world came through as the fog in her vision and her mind gradually cleared. She groggily came to and found herself helped up by Jill and Jan, the two heaving her up by each bicep.

“One for all, all for one, eh?” Simone teased.

For one reason or another, no one had any memory of Becca’s miserable deaths. Most of all, Becca hadn’t any overt recollection of her final moments… but her body and her subconscious remembered well.

She was led back through the second area in a daze, literally dragged along to the elevator.

The mastermind bided her time, stockpiling her resources for the next zone…

The final area was more of a laboratory storehouse than anything one would expect from the delivery service storefront they first came into. It was a sprawl of cargo elevators and stairwells, shelves rising up to the ceilings obscuring vats of a mysterious biological material.

They hadn’t much time left… and Becca was reluctant to go out from the protection of the safe room. Valerie adjusted her glasses and patted Becca on the shoulder, “It’s alright. We’ll get out of this soon, won’t we?”

She looked to Jill for confirmation, who was pumping a brand new shotgun. The veteran gave a serious nod.

“Don’t be dead weight.” Jan said, resting her hand on one hip.

“I ain’t gonna be dead weight!” Becca protested, “It’s jus’... I dunno. I got a funny feelin’.”

“Hey, we don’t have much time.” Jill said, quick to quash any conflict between them, “Let’s go.”

“Lead the way!” Valerie chirped.

“My, my, aren’t we confident?” Simone teased over the intercom, “There is so much more fun to be had…”

Battling zombies, traps, and the environment itself (the mastermind did so enjoy messing with the elevators), the quartet of survivors made their way through the storeroom, suffering more than a few pitfalls at every step. Their coordination was sloppy and they often got split up.

It was down to the wire when they destroyed the final bio-core. They barely had an ammo left.

Jan got the exit first, triggering the slow process of opening up the door to freedom. She was alone and surrounded by zombies. They swarmed her just as the rest of the group was summoning a cargo elevator that was blocking their path.

Jill blasted the monstrosities off their comrade as Valerie rushed forward with first aid spray to assist Jan… and Becca held back. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to hold off… and then, just before the door was about to open- down came the Schraube Dämon.

He appeared right in their midst, roaring and swinging wildly. Jill dodged underneath the blow but Valerie caught one of those gruesome propeller-bound arms and was sent flying away.

As he rampaged through the group, Becca stood frozen… she looked down at her revolver. Her knees shook… and her womanhood ached. She turned her eyes back up to look upon that hulking monstrosity, at his massive frame- his corded mutated muscles… and of course, at the huge swinging thing between his legs.

The country girl soon found herself in his sights- the object of his attention.

“S-save yerselves…” She murmured, dropping her gun and spreading her arms out to her sides, “I got it from here…”

Jill helped Jan up by the elbow by the exit, firing her pistol at Zombies as they approached. Valerie was being swarmed, the poor college student being dogpiled by zombies. Last they saw of her underneath the mass of flesh, she popped her head out just to scream and get her hair pulled. They were eating her… and this was perhaps a more merciful fate than the violations that had been visited upon Becca’s body.

“Dammit!” Jill pulled the trigger and heard only a futile click… and then she slammed the button on the other side of the door, closing the shutters and leaving the girl to her fate. She and Jan hobbled away into the light at the end of the tunnel, swearing vengeance.

“Two out of four, hmm?” Simone said, “Oh well, I’m more of a glass half full kind of woman anyways.”

Becca looked up as the massive abomination towered over her… the camera-mounted turret was injecting him with something and he started radiating a musk of pheromones. She saw his arousal growing… and that impossibly large cock only got bigger…

“You were wise to surrender…” Simone said, “Now all you need to do is give in… completely.”

…  
…  
…

Some time had passed- five minutes or five hours, Becca hadn’t a clue. He had her on the floor, upon her back, and was fucking her. He’d been fucking her the whole time.

Her eyes had been glazed over, even though she was still barely conscious. She was drooling, her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, and her nose was bleeding. The Schraube Dämon pinned her to the ground with one of his misshapen arms as he plowed his cock into her.

He had utterly destroyed her insides until it was a snug and yielding fit. Her stomach bulged and his length was covered in red. She felt no pain- not after the shock had set in. Indeed, thanks to Simone’s concoctions, Becca felt only the most heavenly and ghoulish delights. His sheer size had caved her clit inwards, sparring it from the ravages of his penetration… and constantly stimulating her. Even as he utterly devastated her body, the girl’s toes twitched and her nerves fired off in orgasmic seizures radiating out from what used to be her womanhood.

She came all over the mutant cock, girl cum mixing with blood as it pooled to the floor.

The monster groaned, its inhuman voice muffled beneath the iron mask. Soon the bloody substance was joined by thick white semen. He drew back, leaving a mess in his wake as he still came, shooting streaks of gooey pink across her as-of-yet unmarred belly and chest.

The monstrosity painted her in those final moments, laying his seed upon her like the lifeless object she was very near to being.

After he had exhausted himself, her body finally succumbed to the ravaging and Becca’s heart stopped. The light faded from her eyes…

...At least until the next experiment.


End file.
